Batman and Shadow defenders of Gotham
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: A series of oneshots about the alliance between Batman and my OC hero the Shadow and their fight against Batman's rogues gallery and Pyranos.
1. Batman meets Shadow

**Jack: Now this story will be Batman it's actually a collection of Batman one shots where he fights his enemies alongside Robin Batgirl my characters The Shadow Hawk Sparrow and Shadow Girl.**

**Anakin: Why?**

**Jack: I want to try something new ok with that are you?**

**Obi-wan: Will your characters be added?**

**Jack: Yes and No.**

**Siri: what do you mean yes and no?**

**Jack: Yes my characters will be in no not all of them only Jack Alicia Mikaela Curtis her family and Jack's nemesis Pyranos.**

**Zora: Who will be the main Batman villain Scarecrow?**

**Jack: no you have two more guesses.**

**Count Kenobi: Penguin.**

**Jack: No one more guess it's obvious.**

**Vader: Oh so it's Ra's al ghul.**

**Jack: No you can't have Batman without him I'll give you an extra try just for fun.**

**Anakin: Oh the Joker.**

**Jack: Yes you've got it finally though the ones you mentioned will appear along with Riddler Bane and Killer Croc all in other one shots but the Joker and Pyranos appear the most.**

**Batman: Jack owns nothing except his characters enjoy this I think people will because I'm Batman.**

The Batmobile entered the Batcave after escaping from the police again.

"Good afternoon sir I see you have a few scrapes" Alfred said as Bruce lowered his cowl.

"Well Alfred Killer Croc does that to you" Bruce replied sitting at the computer.

"So all of the escaped prisoners are back at Arkham are they?" Alfred asked.

"No Alfred Joker is still out there" Bruce replied.

Meanwhile at the Gotham bank the doors sizzled before blowing open in a burst of flame back in the Batcave news reached the two who were talking about lieutenant Gordon and his partner George Simpson becoming an ally.

"Break in at Gotham Bank could it be Joker?" Alfred asked.

"I'm going to find out" Bruce said putting his cowl up and entering his car and driving out of the cave arriving at the bank he entered the building unaware a hooded figure watched from the rooftop noticing the police begin to arrive the figure looked through his binoculars noticing the burns on the doors.

"I've finally found you Pyranos" the figure snarled the resident of a nearby building saw the figure he blinked and the figure was gone in the bank Batman saw the burns and immediately suspected firefly.

"I doubt Firefly uses that method to break into banks sir" Alfred said contacting him from the batcave.

"No he doesn't" he replied eyes narrowed in suspicion as the figure watched from the rafters.

"The Batman I heard the legends from friends of mine" Pyranos sneered.

"Who are you?" Batman growled.

"I am Pyranos" Pyranos sneered sending a fireball Batman dodged and punched Pyranos not affecting him lifting Batman up by his chest.

"What are you?" he spat.

"I am 100 percent fire your punches won't work Bat" Pyranos said with a laugh.

"No but mine will" a voice said and the figure's glowing fist collided with Pyranos's face sending him back and let go of Batman.

"You" Pyranos spat he did not expect his nemesis to show up in Gotham.

"WHERE IS SHE YOU BASTARD?" The figure yelled Pyranos smirked.

"Oh she's safe with my ally" Pyranos said with a sneer "So you coming here is a waste of time".

"FREEZE FIREFLY PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The police yelled.

"No get back" The figure ordered and working together with Batman pushed Gordon and George down as a wave of fire passed over their heads and Pyranos disappeared.

"That wasn't firefly" The figure said.

"Then who was that?" Gordon asked.

"The one who kidnapped your partner's daughter" the figure said.

"I thought you were in Australia Shadow" George said but Shadow was gone.

"I guess he does that?" Gordon asked George nodded and they turned to Batman.

"You two are truly incorruptible?" he asked they nodded that's why they weren't that popular among the force.

"I'll contact you" he said leaving.

"What just happened?" Gordon asked utterly confused.

"I'll explain at MCU" George replied back at MCU they found a large spotlight with the shape of a bat covering part of the light on the roof with a note.

"Turn it on at night" George read from the note and told Gordon about Pyranos and the shadow and the night his daughter was kidnapped.

"Lieutenant we have information on Joker's whereabouts" An officer said.

"What is it Arthur?" Gordon asked walking over to him.

"Residents near the docks report hearing Joker's laughter in a warehouse alongside a girl screaming like she was burned" Arthur said.

"Well we could always claim it as faulty wiring and say we are trying to fix it ourselves" George said Gordon chuckled.

That Night Shadow saw George and Gordon activate the Bat signal he swooped in the same time as Batman.

"Residents have reported hearing Joker laugh in a warehouse the docks" George said.

"And what else?" Shadow asked.

"A girl screaming" Gordon said Shadow left towards the warehouse Batman followed in the Batmobile as they drew closer he heard Joker and Pyranos laugh and a girl scream rage built up inside of him he smashed through the roof Batman followed.

"Well hello Batsy following old Shadsy are we" Joker laughed.

"Where is the girl Joker" Batman growled the two moved aside to see Alicia tied up on a table shaking.

"We have been having fun with all day" Pyranos cackled Shadow punched the flaming villain as Joker swiped at Batman with his knives laughing.

"I've always wondered what carved bat tastes like" Joker cackled insanely as Batman knocked him out with a kick to the head and turned to Shadow and Pyranos Shadow was punching Pyranos repeatedly as George arrived with Gordon and the place they arrested the laughing Joker and saw Shadow punch the laughing Pyranos out and arrested him in fireproof handcuffs.

"May I suggest keeping him in water" Shadow said cutting Alicia free and giving her to her father.

"Until we meet again Bat" Shadow said and after the police blinked he was gone.

"He does that I've encountered him back when I was a member of Australia police" George said and took Alicia home with Gordon's permission.

"Your mother will be happy to see you" George said Alicia nodded shakily.

"Alicia your safe" Gwen said happily hugging her daughter as they walked in to the 4 bedroom house.

"Hello I'm Alicia" Alicia introduced herself to the other girl there.

"I'm Barbara nice to meet you" Barbara said and the two became best of friends until Gordon got off work Gwen agreed to look after Barbara hoping she would be friends with Alicia when she returned.

"Master Bruce we have a new neighbour" Alfred said.

"Someone moved into Holmes castle across the street Alfred?" Bruce asked exiting the Batcave.

"Yes sir he is the author of your favourite book along with his wards" Alfred said Bruce's favourite book series was the legacy of Shadow series where the main character the last of the shadow masters went up against the firespawn led by Pyros joined by an ice mistress a water master and an earth mistress it's author also donated to several charities including the Wayne foundation.

"We are going to meet him right?" Bruce asked Alfred nodded picking up Six plates of fish and chips with vegetables on the side mainly corn beans and peas underneath a silver lid and the two headed over and knocked on the doors a young 15 year old boy opened it.

"Hello you must be Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth I am Jack Holmes" Jack said shaking Bruce's hand.

"Where are your wards and Guardian?" Bruce asked.

"MIKAELA CURTIS DAD WE HAVE GUESTS!" Jack yelled up the stairs and a 14 year old boy came down the stairs followed by a 49 year old man.

"Oh hello you must be our neighbours I am Jack's father Ben Holmes" Ben said.

"Where's Mikaela?" Jack asked.

"Sleeping" Curtis replied when they returned from the Shadow cave after training they were tired Mikaela instantly vanished into her room and fell asleep.

"Ah well this is Bruce Wayne and this is Alfred Pennyworth our neighbours" Jack said soon they sat down to eat after Jack woke Mikaela up with the mention of beans involved in dinner.

**Jack: right ending was rather anti-climactic I admit but that's the first one shot down Jack Mikaela Curtis and Ben being Batman's neighbours however are a main feature throughout this well this is Jack Holmes signing out to eat dinner.**


	2. The Shadow vs The Penguin

**Jack: Next chapter with Penguin as the villain and several league of shadow m begin I own nothing except my characters by the way.**

Shadow and Hawk ran across rooftops in a training run so to speak.

"Having fun?" He heard Robin ask as he landed with Batman.

"What took you so long bat" Shadow said.

"We have company" Batman replied and the four turned to see several ninjas surrounded them.

"I know how you like fighting crime" Shadow said Batman's lips twitched and the four dodged several swords and kicked them in the face knocking them out.

"That was easy see you around Bat Robin come on Hawk" Shadow said and the two ran off.

"We should get going to" Batman advised and the two left.

"So the bat jerk has two new partners and the legendary Shadow on his side this will be fun" Penguin said laughing as he thought of a new plan The next day Alicia and Barbara were in class together with Mikaela and Curtis and the four had become very fast friends they were in history Bruce and Dick were at another Charity event and Jack was working on his new book when Penguin made his move he stormed into the gym and killed the teacher with his umbrella.

"Nobody move and no-one gets hurt" Penguin said as Jack's shadow signal went off he cursed got into his Shadow gear and entered the Shadow mobile driving to Gotham high school.

"Dad can you get in contact with Bruce and Dick please?" Shadow asked.

"They have their phones off" Ben replied Shadow cursed arriving at the same time as the police.

"Penguin Come out with your hands up" Gordon said into a megaphone as Jack snuck in.

"I've got hostages stay back or I hurt them" Penguin shot back Shadow threw his Shadow rang and it hit Penguin's umbrella.

"Well lookie here it is the legendary Shadow boys get him" Penguin ordered grabbing Alicia and Barbara as Shadow fought off Penguin's men as Penguin made his leave.

"Damn it" Shadow muttered that night Gordon and George stood by the Bat signal Batman and Robin arrived at the same time as Shadow Sparrow and Hawk.

"Penguin has kidnapped our daughters" George said.

"George I tried to stop him" Shadow said.

"We don't blame you Shadow just find them please" Gordon said they nodded and headed to Penguin's usual hangout by the docks.

"Let us go Penguin" Alicia snapped he hit her.

"Quiet you two will get used to serving a Cobble pot" Penguin snapped.

"The only thing you'll be served Penguin is the food at Arkham" Batman said.

"How did you find me so fast" Penguin said shocked.

"We're just lucky" Shadow said punching Penguin in the face.

"Draw your umbrella's" Penguin growled.

"How about a sword" Shadow said drawing a sword.

"It'll have to do my umbrella's sword proof" Penguin said and drew his umbrella at Shadow who blocked with the sword and the two entered a fencing match while Batman Robin Sparrow and Hawk cut the girls free soon Batman interfered attacking Penguin with a batarang.

"The game is over Penguin you've lost" Batman said.

"No the game is beginning Batman" Penguin snapped charging Batman just punched him out Penguin was led away by the police while Barbara and Alicia were returned home.

"Jack are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bruce asked that night as the two friends watched the NFL while there wards were sleeping.

"That we should give Barbara and Alicia training as Shadow and Batman correct" Jack replied Bruce nodded.

"I think that is a splendid idea" Jack said and their minds were made up.

**Jack: And the second one shot is done I apologize for the short length but like for Batman.**

**Ben: Who's the next villain the dastardly duo or Ra's al Ghul.**

**Jack: Please state your favourite batman villain in a review and I'll write a one-shot about him going up against Batman and Shadow if there is no suggestion I'll make the Riddler the villain.**

**Batman: Review because I'm Batman.**


	3. Shadow vs Lex

**Jack: Alright so I lied this chapter won't have Riddler as a villain this chapter will have the Shadow have a short fight with my OC replacement for two face (because Harvey Dent will be a permanent ally in his appearance) and have him face the man of steel and Lex Luthor.**

**Bruce: And after that you join the justice league.**

**Jack: Don't tell them too much now I own nothing except my characters enjoy.**

Jack sat at the shadow computer in the shadow cave one of the many large caverns surrounding the batcave sighing angrily on the computer's screen was the file on Michael Tracy his former friend now rampaging lunatic rumour had it that he stowed away in a cargo plane to Gotham city following him here when the shadow wave went off.

"Break in at the Gotham bank ey well hopefully Bruce is busy at the moment" Jack said putting on his Shadow Armour and entering the shadow mobile Curtis was doing his homework set by Alfred and Mikaela and Alicia were at school so he did not have to worry about them being taken hostage mainly Alicia and Mikaela because Michael was a master Hypnotist and he had forced sparrow batgirl and shadow girl to fight them many times.

"Everyone stay down and no one gets hurt" Michael snarled one half of his face was missing burnt off by Pyranos.

"Michael let them go" Shadow growled Michael shot at him Shadow dodged the bullets and punched Michael in the face repeatedly.

"Shadow you always like to spoil my fun so to speak" Michael growled about to hit him with a gun when a red and blue blur flew past knocking Michael out Shadow growled the blur left as George and Gordon arrived.

"Quick Work" George commented dryly Shadow left muttering angrily.

"What do you want now Clark?" Bruce asked having just escaped a boring meeting.

"This new ally of yours" Clark replied sitting in a chair.

"What about him?" Bruce asked standing up.

"Bruce you ready for the am I interrupting something?" His assistant asked.

"I'll be out in a moment Lucia" Bruce replied Lucia nodded.

"The Government wants him to join the Justice League or enter retirement" Clark replied.

"Damn act" Bruce muttered "I'll talk to him" Clark nodded and flew out the open window Bruce sighed.

Meanwhile at Lexcorps Gotham warehouse Lex Luthor banged his hand against the keyboard in frustration Superman and Shadow saves the Gotham National bank from Michael Two Face.

"That lousy Pyromaniac" Lex snarled.

"Mister Luthor the armour is ready" His assistant Mercy Graves said Lex smiled the armour he had made was coated in Kryptonite alloy Superman would not be able to fight it.

"Clark Kent and the American government has delivered you an ultimatum Jack you can either join the justice league or retire" Bruce said as the two met after a charitable book signing.

"Really well if I refuse the Politicians will send him after me" Jack said.

"I think they'll send the whole league after you" Bruce said sipping his champagne.

"When or if that happens you and I will end up trading blow for blow" Jack replied and after paying for his drink left.

"Well I think he refused" Batman said at the league meeting.

"Well I'm hardly surprised" Clark replied as they watched the sun.

"The question is will he join us or fight Superman?" Hal asked.

"If I know him he'll end up doing both" Batman replied.

"So to change the subject has Lex tried to get a partnership with Wayne Enterprises?" Oliver asked.

"No he hasn't but he is at his company's Gotham Factory" Bruce replied Clark nodded his nemesis was up to something but what.

"Jack I'm watching the news the government has sent Superman after you" Mikaela said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure Bruce and Green Arrow are tailing me" Jack replied as Superman tackled him and they collided with Wayne tower trading blow for blow.

"It doesn't have to be this way Jack you can still join the League" Superman said.

"I was planning on it but I intend to fight each member before joining it" Shadow replied punching Superman in the face.

"Why it will only anger the Government" Superman said.

"One I have had bad experience with Politicians which is one of the reasons I came here and two to know what I'm up against if the league falls under someone's mind control or Scarecrow's fear gas" Shadow replied as the two collided with the ground.

"Smart reasons" Lex said from the insides of his robot flying above them.

"You must be Lex Luthor" Shadow growled and pounced on the robot grabbing it but the Robot shook him off and hit him into the ground.

"Ah the Shadow is no match for my mighty machine how will Superman fare oh he is already weakened by my alloy" Lex said as Superman fell to the ground weakened by the Kryptonite.

"Hey Lex eat arrow" Oliver said shooting an electromagnetic arrow at the robot it crushed it.

"You can do better than that green arrow" Lex said smugly.

"How about this" Shadow said and hit the robot with a flame ray from a flamethrower melting the Kryptonite.

"Oi Superman ready to join the party?" Shadow asked Superman nodded and flew up to join them.

"Plan?" Batman asked them all.

"Right someone needs to distract him while the others find a weakness" Shadow said and jumped to another rooftop.

"Shadow wait" Superman said.

"I'll distract him HEY BALDY!" Shadow said Lex turned and saw Shadow flip him off.

"Why you insolent brat" Lex growled firing his weapons at Shadow who destroyed the missiles with his shadow projectiles and Oliver hit the arm of the robot with an electromagnetic pulse arrow disabling it.

"Did you like that?" Shadow asked wittily throwing more projectiles and Oliver soon disabled everything Superman grabbed it and ripped it in Half and Batman hit the part with Lex inside with an explosive batarang and Superman held Lex up by his coat.

"Are you going to kill me Superman just get on with it then" Lex growled.

"No your going to prison for a long time" Superman replied knocking him out.

A month later Bruce and Clark met with Jack.

"I am not giving an interview about my next book" Jack said.

"If there was an interview they would have sent Lois" Clark replied.

"So once you've had fights with Hal Diana Aquaman Cyborg Flash and myself you'll join the Justice League?" Bruce asked he had already had a fight with Oliver and won Jack nodded bringing out cards.

"Just a simple game of solitaire you two want to play a round?" Jack asked Bruce and Clark nodded before they sat down and played their game Superman would tell the president that he was an unofficial member of the league to keep politicians off of his back and Bruce said members of the league would want to meet him Oliver had already met him and fought him and Superman and Shadow had a quick fight which Shadow also won Jack also knew Pyranos and the Joker would lead the firespawn in an invasion he wanted to make sure the justice league could handle such a threat that's one of the reasons why he fought them to test them.

**Jack: Don't worry Shadow will join the justice league and the mentioned invasion will happen when I get around to it now enjoy yourselves and please Review a villain to use and I'll get around to it after research otherwise it will be the Riddler or Ra's Al Ghul.**


	4. Hawk vs the Hatter

**Jack: In this one Hawk goes solo against the mad hatter because Bruce Dick and Jack are busy dealing with Bane I own nothing except my characters enjoy.**

**Curtis: Impressing the hell out of you and Batman.**

**Bruce: Yes you do.**

Curtis waited outside Gotham High school for Mikaela Alicia and Barbara to take them to the cave for training when he head gasps from the gym.

"Oh dear" he muttered and vanished into an alleyway and Hawk emerged the gasps were silenced as he broke down the door Mikaela Barbara and Alicia were gone and the news said Batman Shadow and Robin fighting Bane in Gotham bank.

"Tweedledee its Hawk" Tweedledum said Hawk tensed pulling out his bo staff this was Jervis Tetch's gang Tweedledee charged Hawk dodged and hit him with his staff and dodged the duo's punches.

"Enough we need to warn the Hatter that Hawk is after the girls" Tweedledum said and the two ran.

"Let us go you creep" Mikaela snarled struggling in her chair but the dress made it difficult while unconscious the hatter had put her in an Alice costume and by the looks of things Barbara was the queen of hearts and Alicia was the March Hare.

"Oh calm down and drink your tea my dears it will really relax you" The hatter said deviously.

"Boss we need to talk to you" Tweedledee said after he literally forced the mind control tea down the girl's throats and they sat in a trance.

"What is it Tweedledee do I detech a stench of fear" Hatter asked.

"Hawk came after us Hatter" The Tweedles both said.

"I am disappointed that you let him catch on to our kidnapping before we were ready let's hope the Batman Robin and Shadow are kept busy by our hired associate and Hawk has to work alone" The hatter said at the bank Bane was sure keeping them busy,

"He's stalling for what I don't know" Shadow said blocking a strong punch.

"What ever it is we can't investigate until we stop Bane" Batman said as Bane charged they dodged and Shadow hit bane in the face.

In the Shadowcave Curtis was at the computer.

"Curtis Bane is still fighting them" Ben said.

"Fuck looks like I'm on my own against Hatter now I just need to find where he is" Curtis said At the G.C.P.D George and Gordon stood by the bat signal when Hawk dropped in.

"They are busy fighting bane and as for the kidnapping I know about it" Hawk said "It was the mad hatter and his wonderland gang" Gordon paled.

"We need to find him" He said.

"Alicia has already been raped once and she didn't need therapy but this" George said Hawk nodded and went on patrol.

"Hello Hawk if you want your precious girls come to my location alone" The Hatter said wickedly.

"HAWK PLEASE HELP US!" Mikaela yelled.

"More tea for you my dear Alice" The Hatter said about to pour it down her throat as Hawk came through the window and began attacking him with his staff.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" He yelled Tweedledee and Tweedledum soon ran in and attacked Hawk will Jervis took Mikaela into the next room where Alicia and Barbara were bound and gagged tears falling down their faces as the hatter had raped them earlier.

"The boss will face you when he is ready" Tweedledee said as Hawk was kicked back and Hawk retaliated with a boot to the head after hearing Mikaela scream he burst through the door and forced the hatter to the ground and attacked with the staff.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Curtis yelled beating him down a hand stopped him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH HAWK HE'S DOWN!" Shadow yelled as he arrived with Batman and Robin they had just knocked out Bane and headed there immediately A raging Robin cut Barbara down and she hugged him and Jack cut Alicia free they held each other as Jack comforted her as the police arrested Tetch and the papers praised Batman Robin and Shadow defeating Bane but they were moved to page 8 because on the front page was Hawk flies solo and defeats the mad hatter saving three lives.

"You have us both proud today Curtis" Jack said Mikaela Alicia and Barbara were sleeping upstairs because to put it mildly Jim's wife had kicked him out and Barbara left with him both now stayed at Alicia's but spent their time not at work at Holmes castle.

"Thank you Jack but I only wish I was quicker" Curtis said in his head Mikaela Alicia and Barbara were going through Therapy was because he was to slow.

"It wasn't your fault I should have gone with you instead of fighting Bane as a team we would have won together but that's the past Curtis you can't change it you have proved yourself as a hero instead of a sidekick and that is a good step to becoming an equal" Jack replied hands on the boy's shoulders and he hugged the ward he considered a brother sure there were hardships but you always get through it together.

**Jack: As you can tell I was planning to have them confront the Hatter but decided let Hawk fly Solo for once while his partners deal with the hired Bane be sure to review your suggestions if no suggestions Ra's al Ghul and the Shadow will meet there will be more chapters like this where Hawk goes up against many villians of the batman universe though it will mainly be the Hatter oh and should i have Catwoman or Talia al ghul as Bruce's wife in this universe?**


End file.
